fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SE.RA.PH/@comment-29027964-20170511024554/@comment-29027964-20170511040753
Hyocaso lol how can I even get offended by normal discussion. As I mentioned earlier, I got her at NP2 so I'll be the happy one if others can prove that Mel is really good. Anyway, it's great to hear about your thought. 1. I put her as DPS/Supp (probably around 80:20 ratio). Yes, she can give star but there is no guarantee that she can have all of them. that means in some situation in specific team member, yes she can act like support in term of star generator. This is not the first time we saw this in FGO, some veteran also use Jack (who was born DPS) as a star generator for their team as well. 2. I compared with J alter and Chu alter because those 2 was the most outstanding example. sorry if you got misunderstood by that. Even if you compared to those quick NP servant Shishou and Jack still do better than her in term of damage and survival. 3. I'm not gonna mentioned about this much since, if you noticed, I didn't talk about this on my analysis because it's not broken. However, it didn't make her stand out from other DPS as well. I do agree that 2 times is better than 1 turn in "SOME SITUATION" but it wasn't significance. 4&5. Yes she can boost her attack but her starting stats is lower than other DPS you've mentioned. Moreover, I mentioned about survival abilities here as well because survival isn't just about evasion invulnerable skills, it's about def as well. Yes, I do agree that she can cover that 10% def down with other team member but it "WOULD BE BETTER" if you don't have to. Having more team member means more chance you lose your crit star to them which will cause the problem No.1 as I mentioned above. 6&7. That's why I used "MOST" instead of "ALL OF" when I'm talking about boss NP. Boss NP with single target deal more damage (this applies to our servant as well) and aim to one shot kill while AOE damage is lower and, as I mentioned before, 20% NP down can helps but "it's not ENOUGH". you still have to heal them next turn anyway. 8&9 This is the most part I probably feel offended here (Still, I'm not. Considered that you always give such a great review and I hope this is just because your good intention) And again Mel third skill seems like it was design for her to solo fight and, yes, you can just ignore that demerit but on the big picture, it's better if you don't have those. I'm not forcing my arguments or anything here, it just based on experience and this is why there's someone who don't like Isthar due to her third skill and I don't blame them or think that they try to force any arguments. (I do like Isthar though) In conclude, I never say Mel is bad but she's not standout "JUST BECAUSE" of her "COMPLEXITY". Her skill seems to be designed for solo fight against boss (or anything) but, still, she lacking some and has some weaknesses that need someone else to cover that. That's why I put Lip (who is the easiest to use) and Kiara above her. In the end, I'll be glad if you can come up with any idea to make her better (or stand out among all DPS) cuz I can't find one at the moment. Cheers :)